My Signal Fire
by mmoonlit
Summary: Eles eram três, e eram invencíveis. R/Hr, Pós-DH.


**N/A: **Essa fic foi feita para o XII Mini-Challenge R/Hr, assim com um fanmix que se encontra na seção de Fanmixes (duh) do fórum 6v, sob o nome de Hold Me Then, Hold Me Again; o link para o 4shared do fanmix está no meu perfil, também. O conjunto fic+fanmix foi ouro no challenge, então eu agradeço à Lise pela avaliação linda. Eu chorei escrevendo essa fic – o que acho que nunca aconteceu antes – então espero que vocês se emocionem. Boa leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>My Signal Fire<strong>

_por Moonlit_

* * *

><p>Hermione respirou fundo, agradecendo à Madam Pomfrey com um sorriso e acrescentando que estava bem o suficente para sair do repouso. Havia vítimas mais feridas que ela e poucos leitos improvisados a serem ocupados. Outras pessoas mais saudáveis ajudavam o Profº Flitwick a consertar os corredores destruídos. Sentiu-se tentada a ser útil, mas havia algo mais importante a ser feito.<p>

Cruzou o saguão de entrada, lembrando-se de quando entrara por aquele portal pela primeira vez. Lembrou-se, também, e com uma sensação agridoce, da solidão que sentira até encontrar Ron e Harry. Por mais que tentasse parecer forte e inteligente, aquele mundo ainda era desconhecido e um tanto hostil. Mas então, antes que percebesse, estavam eles, fazendo seus dias mais divertidos e tornando sua vida cada vez mais plena.

Passou por uma deteriorada ala hospitalar. Fitou as paredes em ruínas, reconstruiu todas as vezes em que ela, Ron e Harry ficaram internados ali ao longo dos anos. Uma vez em especial, porém, fixou-se em sua mente: Ron desacordado, envenenado e à beira da morte. Por meses, em vão, ela havia tentado expulsá-lo de seus pensamentos, mas num segundo tudo desmoronou; a ideia de perdê-lo para sempre era dolorosa demais para ignorar. Fora uma sensação constante no último ano, e algo que ela preferia esquecer agora.

Já no terceiro andar, era impossível não se lembrar de um cachorro enorme de três cabeças. Eram três, como ela, Ron e Harry. Ela sempre pensava que juntos eram invencíveis, e a caça às horcruxes colocou sua tese à prova. Sem Ron, ela e Harry passaram dias em branco, apenas movendo-se de lugar em lugar porque eram obrigados a tal. Ron era o que os unia, o que os mantinha sãos - e ela precisava dele, mais do que qualquer coisa. Eles precisavam ficar unidos, os três, e só assim seriam insuperáveis, e sabia que eles também pensavam assim. Eles eram a base, sintonizados e intrínsecos nas vidas um dos outros, e onde ela sempre encontraria apoio. Sorriu involuntariamente, enquanto alcançava o quarto andar.

Alguns ex-alunos ajudavam a Profª McGonagall a recuperar a parede desmoronada da seção restrita, e era impossível não imaginá-los com doze anos produzindo uma poção avançada. Foram tantos planos que poderiam tê-los matado, tantas batalhas que pareciam perdidas, mas de alguma forma eles sobreviveram - não sem baixas. Moody, Fred, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Dumbledore, e tantos outros que morreram para proteger Harry e defender suas crenças. Algumas pessoas a cumprimentaram, parecendo muito cansadas e feridas, e Hermione continuou seu caminho castelo acima.

Finalmente, no sétimo andar, encontrou o que tanto queria: Ron e Harry saíam da sala comunal, parecendo ao mesmo tempo aliviados e deprimidos. Ron foi o primeiro a vê-la, e logo um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. Ela andou até os dois como se não os tivesse visto há anos, e não há uma hora. Ron a abraçou com força e Harry evitava encará-los, um pouco desconfortável. Hermione o puxou pelo braço, unido-o a eles.

"Ainda somos três, Harry. Sempre seremos", disse simplesmente, parecendo ler os pensamentos do amigo.

Eles ficaram abraçados por minutos incontáveis, dividindo o peso que o fim da guerra colocou em seus ombros. Com um sorriso, Hermione se lembrou do que havia pensado no caminho: eles eram três partes de um todo, e sempre estariam unidos. Ainda havia muito a ser feito, sem dúvida, mas eles conseguiriam juntos.

Harry se separou dos dois, sorrindo brevemente; parecia infinitamente mais novo do que antes da batalha final. Ele encarou os melhores amigos por alguns momentos, parecendo aprovar o que via, antes de se pronunciar.

"Vou deixar vocês a sós. Preciso falar com alguém", disse ele, retirando-se em seguida de volta para a sala comunal.

Hermione olhou para Ron, que se soltava dela lentamente. Seu rosto estava sujo e ferido, mas ele nunca pareceu tão bonito. Talvez, pensou ela, porque aquele sorriso era só para ela.

A expressão alegre de Ron falhou logo em seguida, quando a realidade pareceu atingí-lo. Ele segurou as mãos dela delicadamente enquanto ficava mais e mais infeliz.

"O funeral...Vai ser amanhã", contou ele, e um suspiro triste escapou por seus lábios. "Hermione...".

"Eu estarei com você, Ron", interrompeu Hermione, respondendo à súplica silenciosa dele. "Não se preocupe".

Ron a abraçou novamente, agradecido pela compreensão. Hermione sorriu contra o ombro dele, emocionada; ele estava ali, finalmente devolvendo todos aqueles anos em que o amava silenciosamente, segurando-a como se tivesse medo que ela escapasse de suas mãos. Fora difícil, doloroso, intenso, complexo, mas ali estavam, finalmente juntos - e ela não tinha a menor intenção de ir embora.

Antes que pudesse se controlar, ou ao menos planejar seu movimento, Hermione havia selado seus lábios contra os dele. Um beijo infantil, desesperado, consolador, e honestamente tudo o que precisavam. Porque eles poderiam ser parte de um trio invencível por todos aqueles anos e pelos próximos que viriam; daquele momento em diante, eles também eram um do outro.


End file.
